A Very Tiva Christmas
by CBrooke92
Summary: It's Christmas day Tony finds out that Ziva is spending it alone. Before Christmas dinner at Gibbs house with the team, Tony takes Ziva somewhere to experience the Christmas holiday and shows her that winter isn't all bad. Rated T, just to be safe.


**Hey everyone! This is a short one-shot. Since Christmas is coming, I thought I do a cute holiday FanFiction. Enjoy and Please Review!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS NCIS FANS!**

**Description:**** It's Christmas day Tony finds out that Ziva is spending it alone. Before Christmas dinner at Gibbs house with the team, Tony takes Ziva somewhere to experience the Christmas holiday and shows her that winter isn't all bad.**

The NCIS team all had plans for the holiday this year. Abby was with her brother Kyle, McGee was with his sister and Aunt, Palmer had Breena, and Ducky was with Gibbs and his father. To her surprise, Tony offered to spend Christmas with her but DiNozzo Sr. showed up, unannounced. He insisted that she still join them but she didn't want to intrude.

So here Ziva was, sitting alone in her apartment. Her father didn't even bother to call which made her even more upset. Even though she didn't celebrate the holiday, she still wished he called.

Putting her book down, she saw it was 4:15. Only 3 more hours until the traditional team dinner at Gibbs house. Sighing, Ziva picked up her book but was interrupted when she heard a knock at her door. She got up and opened it. "Tony! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your father?"

"I should, but..." He slid by her to come inside. "I told him that there was a more important thing I had to take care of because it's my ninja's first Christmas, as an American citizen, and I want to do something special so she can remember it." He said as he stepped closer. "So, put on some warm clothes and come with me."

Leaving the apartment, they walked in the direction of the park. The streets were empty and it seemed as if they were the last people on earth. After about 5 minutes, they've reached their destination. In the abandoned park, there was an ice rink. Tony pulled Ziva over to the bench and opened the bag he was carrying. Inside were 2 pairs of ice skates.

"Oh no!" Ziva back away. "I don't skate Tony."

"Come on my ninja."

"Don't "my ninja" me, Tony." She glared at him.

Tony put both hands on her shoulders. "Please Z, I promise, I won't let you fall." Ziva stared into his eyes and nodded. Tony jumped in excitement and helped her put on her skates. He lead her to the rink but she stopped. "Trust me Z! I'm right here." He held out his hand and gently pulled her onto to ice.

When Ziva entered the rink she instantly started to wobble and tightened her grip on Tony's arm. She gained her balance and smiled at Tony. He held her arm and slowly moved around the ice rink. After a few laps, Tony moved faster.

"Tony! I'm going to fall!" Ziva laughed as Tony pulled her.

"I will never let you fall Ziva!" He reassured her. "Alright, get ready for the turn." Tony slowed down as Ziva went past him. He held her hand and pulled her so that she did a circle around him. Tony smiled as he hears her laughing. "Time to take of the training wheels!" He yells and lets go watching Ziva glide away.

"DiNozzo!" She attempted to scream but came out more as a laugh. Ziva leaned to the side and turned. She's actually skating.

Tony stopped and leaned against to railing. He watched Ziva as she skated towards the center of the rink. Then he sees it. Ziva starts to lose her balance and she's going fall face first. Wasting no time, Tony skates to her. "Ziva!"

Before she could even register what's happening, Ziva started to fall forward. She braced herself to hit the ice but found that it never came. Instead, she crashed into something warm and solid.

Tony, luckily, caught Ziva before she fell. She slammed into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her to keep her steady. Tony felt her grip the back of his jacket. "Easy Ziva. I gotcha." He whispered.

When Ziva looked up, she saw Tony smiling. She smiled back until she realized how close she was to him. Ziva pulled away.

"No no, stay!" Tony told her. He held her close and they stared at each other for what seemed to be eternity. _Man up DiNozzo! Just do it!_ He thought. Tony moved his one hand and stroked her cheek.

"Tony...I'm...I'm scared!" She whispered.

"I'm scared too!"

Ziva closed her eyes and let a tear fall when she felt Tony's lips on hers. It was a tender but simple kiss. They slowly pulled apart and Tony wiped away her tears. Suddenly, like some Christmas miracle, it started to snow. Tony couldn't help but chuckle as he slowly spun himself and Ziva. The snow, the dim lights, and them being the only one on the ice rink. _It's like something out of a movie. _He thought. He smiled and looked down at Ziva. "So, you ready to make this work?"

"Not really, but I think we can do it." She answers. "What about Gibbs?"

Tony groans. "You don't think he'll kill us on Christmas, do you?"

Ziva just laughs. "Merry Christmas Tony!"

Tony gives her another passionate kiss. "Merry Christmas Ziva!"


End file.
